Happy Easter
by Windblown.child
Summary: Hermione has some good news for her husband and the perfect holiday to share it. A bit of fluff between George and Hermione for Easter. One shot, GW/HG


Everything you recognize is property of J.K. Rowling and I make nothing from this. Just practicing my writing skills and playing with her toys.

I wanted to write a bit of fluff for the holiday but neither of my usual pairings worked, so I figured I would give GW/HG a shot and see how it went.

Happy Easter

* * *

Sunday was George's favorite day of the week. It was the day he got to sleep in late with his wife and didn't have to go in to work. The redhead smiled at the thought of having a good lay in, maybe a little fun, and then making breakfast together before eventually heading to the Burrow for an early supper. He tightened his arms around the brunet beside him and smiled into his pillow. Sunday really was the best day.

Unfortunately, his arms didn't tighten around the brunette he was expecting. In her place was a comically large egg painted in bright orange, purple, magenta, and yellow. The whole combination made his eyes water from looking at it so close. Groggily, he sat up and scooted away from the foot tall egg. Then it hit him. It was Easter and Hermione had obviously beat him to the prank, not that he ever pranked the lovely woman. He was much too scared of angering her and being set upon by furious yellow canaries.

George got out of bed, ignored the egg and pulled open his dresser for clean clothes. Sitting in his sock drawer, was a brightly wrapped egg, the size of his thumb. He instantly recognized it as one of Honeydukes' premium chocolate eggs. The wrapping came off in one piece and he popped the treat in his mouth, savoring the rich flavor. Words written on the inside of the foil caught his eye.

"I know it's hopeless to expect you to not ruin your breakfast."

The Weasley grinned. Hermione had obviously charmed the foil to bear messages for him and he looked around for another egg. Seeing none, he hurried to the shower. Sitting in the drain was another chocolate egg which he eagerly opened and ate.

"Hurry along if you want all your treats before brunch."

Of course she would tease him about his habit of taking very long showers but he dutifully hurried. Before returning to his room, George went to the kitchen and started water boiling for tea. A third chocolate egg was sitting among the tea leaves. It joined its brothers in his stomach.

"You should open the big egg now."

Grinning ear from ear, the redhead followed directions and returned to the bedroom. He wasn't really sure how to go about opening the giant egg as he sat beside it. He heard soft 'neep-neep' sounds coming from the egg and he hoped there wasn't anything alive in it. He had tried to keep a gnome as a pet with his twin brother, Fred when they were children and it hadn't gone well. Come to think of it, they hadn't been able to keep a houseplant alive either.

Hesitantly, George rapped his knuckles against the egg and heard several taps in reply. Trusting his wife not to prank him with anything too dangerous, he knocked on the egg again, cracking the shell slightly. More little 'neep-neep' sounds were heard and he pulled the shell apart. As soon as the top was removed, 6 canaries flew out of the giant egg and George ducked, shielding his head from the birds. When the canaries didn't immediately start attacking him, the redhead raised his head enough to peek around the room.

Three of the birds were pink and the other three were a light blue and they were circling the room, chirping happily. George recognized the birds as a specialty of Hermione's but wasn't one to look a gift Hippogriff in the beak if they weren't going to attack him. Casting another skeptical glance at the flock of birds, he looked into the large egg. A rolled up piece of thick paper caught his eye and he pulled it out, shaking off a couple of feathers.

When he opened the roll he found a glossy print of what looked like black and white static. George stared at it, turning it around and seeing if that made any more sense. it really didn't so be turned it over to see if anything was written on the back. All he saw was a date for two days previous in one corner. He stated at the front again and tried crossing his eyes but that only made his head hurt.

"You're holding it upside down." An amused voice came from the doorway and George looked up excitedly. Hermione stood in the doorway smiling at him.

Eagerly he flipped the print right side up and stared at it again. "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

The brunette came up to the bed and took the print from him holding it at waist level. "They're a little small yet, but you can see them both."

George didn't understand. "Small? Both? What's going on Hermione?"

The canaries came down and landed on the woman's shoulders. "Twins." She laughed at the confused look on her husbands face.

Finally he took how she held the print and the colors of the birds and the two oblong shapes in the static. "Two?"

"Boy and Girl." Hermione nodded.

The birds took off suddenly when George shot up and grabbed his wife in a tight hug. He pulled back and sunk to his knees before her, pushing her shirt up to expose her stomach. He reverently kissed her slightly bulged stomach and pressed his good ear against her belly button. Hermione could see he was whispering to her belly and rubbed her hand through his hair. Finally he pulled back and grinned up at her.

"Season of fertility, huh?"

She pushed him playfully. "I think you missed a chocolate egg by the front door."

Like a kid with chocolate, which was close to the truth, George bounded out of the room and searched for the egg in the indicated area. At last he found the treat in one of his shoes and unwrapped it.

"You should be heading to the Burrow if you don't want to be late." The foil pointed out helpfully.

The redhead quickly gave Hermione a chocolaty kiss and went in search of his robes. Soon they went through the floo to the Burrow and were surrounded by redheads and their significant others. It wasn't until after the delightful brunch in the back yard ended that Molly spotted the colorful canaries flocking around the house and the Weasley boys clearly avoiding them.

"Hermione dear, why are all the boys looking terrified at you?"

"I suppose the canaries are just warning them off of the impending hormone tantrums I'll be throwing." The brunette kept working on eating the slice coconut cream pie she had in front of her.

The matron just looked from the birds to her daughter-in-law to George sitting protectively close. When his hand came to rest over her stomach, his mother new. "So is it a boy, or a girl?"

Everyone else's conversations came to a halt to hear her answer. "Both, actually."

The rest of the family was still and silent except for George who handed her another slice of pie. When the shock wore off, everyone mobbed the couple to give their congratulations while wiping tears from their eyes and shaking George's hand. Molly was teary eyed and smiling broadly for the rest of the evening. The soon to be father decided this was the best Easter he ever had.


End file.
